


Clothes maketh the man

by johanirae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Inspired by Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The gang needs to sneak onto the Saint Denis Casino Riverboat to steal some cash, so Arthur needs to play dressup. Javier volunteers to help.





	Clothes maketh the man

**Author's Note:**

> Why would you state that Javier cares about his appearance but never show him shopping? Clearly a huge error in the story LOL

**Author's Note:**

> The central gag inspired by the yaoi manga Honto Yajuu, a cute comic about a yakuza heir and a small town cop


End file.
